


a cat and a snake

by chubbyIggy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Azi is a cat, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, au/canon crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyIggy/pseuds/chubbyIggy
Summary: Crowley is having a normal day on the town when he meets up with Azira only, it's not his Azira





	a cat and a snake

Crowley was strolling through St. James park on his own, Aziraphale had important heaven stuff to do so he was going to be gone for a little while, he was lost in a daydream when he tripped on something and scraped his knees and elbows, he turned to look at what had tripped him up and it was a small fluffy black cat with the most piercingly blue eyes you ever did see "buzz off you mangey prick!" he kicked the creature away and kept moving. He stopped to rest on a bench and had an ice lolly once again he started to get lost in his thoughts once again "Raph! What the hell?!" A shout ripped him from his thoughts, he turned to his left as another man sat next to him, he looked a lot like Zira only a bit fatter, his hair was as black as the jacket and trousers he was wearing and a small silver inverted cross around his neck "why'd you kick me, ya bastard?" he was glaring giving Crowley a better look at his eyes, they were a bluish violet and his pupils were slightly elliptical "I didn't kick you, I tripped on this damn cat" he was confused "I was that cat you dumb snake!" he hicked his shirt up showing a forming bruise on his ribs "anyho, what's with the duds?" he grabbed his arm "new style? I think it suits you, looks cute, works with your face" the red head blushed slightly "thanks Azira" he said without thinking "you're welcome starman" the other started to pull on Crowley's arm "c'mon, let's get something to munch" the snake nodded and got up to go with the other. The demonic duo stopped at a cafe, Crowley watched as the cat wolfed down whatever was put in front of him at a much faster pace than angel "so Raph, anything happen with you?" he said between a plate of chips and half a chicken sandwich "not really" he sipped at his coffee "you?" he was genuinely curious about the other "Oh don't get me started, I got screeched at by Magdiel for no damn reason for half the night!" he off on a tangent, Crowley rubbed his eyes "Raphael! what happened to your eyes? They look like mine" he was very concerned "listen, I'm not Raphael at least not anymore, my name is Crowley" he explained "but, you look just like starman" he sounded confused "oh, oh sweet bonking satan biscuits, you didn't fall did you?!" "a very long time ago" he tried to comfort the other "I'm guessing you're a demon too huh?" the dark haired one nodded "Azirafallen" he mumbled "that's who I am" he pulled away "I'm sorry, I got confused" he hid his face in his hands "It's ok, we can be friends" He smiled "I should go, see ya round Crowley" the other turned into a cat and wandered back towards the park whilst Crowley went back to his flat


End file.
